russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Program Schedule
IBC Marketing & Creative Services Department : Trunklines: : 433-7031 : 433-4218 : 433-3831 loc. 11 : Telefax: : 433-5538 loc. 112 Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am (replay) – : Mon: Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) : Tue: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (in HD) : Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) : Thurs: Forum ni Randy (in HD) : Fri: Lingkod Kapinoy (in HD) : 4:55 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (LIVE) : 8 am – Morning Kris (in HD) : 9 am – Kamen Rider Build (in HD) : 9:30 am – Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (in HD) : 11 am – Winx Club (in HD) : 11:30 am – Till My Heartaches End (in HD) : 12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – Chacha (in HD) : 3:45 pm – Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (in HD) : 4:30 pm – KapinoyLand (in HD) : 5 pm – TreseBella: I Love Lee Tae-ri (in HD) : 5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) (in HD) : 6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:30 pm – Merlyna (in HD) : 8:15 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (in HD) : 9 pm – Para Lang Sa'yo (in HD) : 9:45 pm – TreseBella: Emergency Couple (in HD) : 10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (LIVE) (in HD) : 11 pm – News Team 13 (LIVE) : 11:30 pm – : Mon: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (in HD) : Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) : Wed: Forum ni Randy (in HD) : Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy (in HD) : Fri: Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) : 12:30 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Saturday : 4:30 am – El Shaddai (in HD) : 6 am – Power to Unite (in HD) : 6:30 am – Dora the Explorer : 7 am – SpongeBob SquarePants : 7:30 am – Voltes V (in HD) : 8 am – Kirarin Revolution (in HD) : 8:30 am – Eyeshield 21 (in HD) : 9 am – NBA (live via satellite) (in HD) : 11 am – World of Winx (in HD) : 11:30 am – Cooltura (in HD) : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7 pm – Iskul Bukol (in HD) : 7:45 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (in HD) : 8:30 pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (in HD) : 9:30 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 10 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (in HD) : 11 pm – IBCinema (in HD) : 1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Sunday : 4 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade (in HD) : 5:30 am – Shalom (in HD) : 6 am – Family TV Mass (in HD) : 7 am – What's Up Doc? (in HD) : 8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants : 8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents : 9 am – Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (in HD) : 9:30 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) : 10:30 am – Manny Pacquiao presents Blow By Blow (in HD) : 11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) (in HD) : 2:15 pm – BFF (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5 pm – IBC Sports Center (LIVE) : 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7:15 pm – Born to be a Superstar (in HD) : 8:15 pm – Tasya Fantasya (in HD) : 9 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 9:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani (in HD) : 10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks (in HD) : 12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai (in HD) Note: Plus with IBC NewsBreak every hour from 11 am, 4 pm, 6 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm on Monday to Friday and 10 am, 3 pm and three times within PBA games on Saturday and Sunday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this October till June, while the WNBA season from June to October. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, Olympics and many more. Note APO Tanghali Na! is airing their throwback in every years after the Christmas holiday. on IBC News programs at IBC-13 and sister station INN-45, at the closing of some TV newscast, every staff/crew of the newscast, family and fans are are giving greetings on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and the New Year Eve. TV Commercials Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. Theme songs *''KapinoyLand'' - Mr. Kapinoy with KapinoyLand characters (KapinoyLand) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' - Eraserheads (Kakampi Mo Ang Batas) *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' - Dingdong Avanzado (Lingkod Kapinoy) *''What's Up Doc?'' - 1:43 (What's Up Doc?) *''Chinatown TV'' (2016 Jingle) - Chinatown TV host (Chinatown TV) See also *11873476_893191907401123_3631922451240513971_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *JOE QUIRINO " Take It Away!!!" - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *KUNG~FU Action / Drama starring David... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movie: 'GORIONG MATON' Starring :... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies on IBC Channel 13 -PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies: IBCinema 1 ✨ ANAK DALITA... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *MOST WANTED Crime / Drama ✨ Starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *BARETTA Crime / Drama ⭐ starring Robert... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The Rockford Files Crime /Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies on IBC 13 ✨ PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Ading Fernando Paligsahan Sa Awit... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *MOVIES: On IBC Channel 13 ✨ PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *C.U.T.E. Call Us Two for Entertainment... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The New Lucky 13 Show Game Show ✨ hosted... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *ROLLER SUPER STARS! Sports ⭐IBC Channel... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The Rex Humbard & The Humbard Family... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *TURN ON 13 Game Show hosted by Ronald... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *CHICKS TO CHICKS Comedy show Starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *SAWAKAS Part 2 "Submersion of Japan"... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *SEE~TRUE talk show hosted by Inday... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *11885063_893202307400083_1711683747236709517_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11907167_893202320733415_8729487662858011689_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11915446_893202347400079_1897589860401679232_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11887875_893194677400846_147808081221683216_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 852 × 640 pixels) *IBC-13's Autovote 2010 Voter Ed Forum | Facebook *OJT | Facebook *OJT, busy =) | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza - Nick E. Mendoza updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Broadcast City | Facebook *IBC 13 | Facebook *Broadcast City • Instagram photos and videos *Janice Rosales - IBC 13 Engineers.... @Broadcast City... | Facebook *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1976 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Program Schedule